


How to be a Parent by Ricardo Vongola

by TheGreatTribbleEmpire



Series: Papa Ricardo [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Lots of OCs., Lots of bad language, Ricardo is Xanxus' Dad, Ricardo is a decent father, The Author Regrets Nothing, There 70 occurences of the f word, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTribbleEmpire/pseuds/TheGreatTribbleEmpire
Summary: Ricardo never wanted children. He didn't hate them but he had no time or interest in caring for a little brat so he refused to have one. Then the universe decided to take the matter out of his hand and now he has a bad tempered little look-a-like to deal with.It's not as bad as he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Ricardo didn’t hate children whatever some of Giotto’s guardians thought. As long as they weren’t complete brats like G or Lampo’s spawn he could tolerate them perfectly fine. Fuck he would even admit to liking little Tsunayoshi although not out loud obviously, he has a reputation.

Anyway the point was that he didn’t hate children but he absolutely, certainly and most fucking definitely did not want one of his own. He’d rather deal with Tsuna calling him Uncle Rica in front of the entire damn Varia again than deal with a petulant little shit (because let’s be honest it’s his child here) bugging him every hour of the day.

He has maintained this position for years with the kind of stubbornness he is known for, Ricardo Vongola will never be a fucking father end of story.

Which makes the situation he currently finds himself in even more fucking annoying. He snarls at Accalia nearly bent in two against the wall her loud gasping laughs only barely muffled by her hands. His Rain just laughs harder only barely managing to dodge the paperweight he throws at her through her distraction.

“Shut the fuck up Scum.”

“Why? This is the best thing I’ve heard since Kren left his mini-me alone with that baby lightning! God forbid that man ever actually reproduce.” She added with a mutter.

Trying to ignore his still chuckling guardian he turns his attention back to the trembling woman who brought him this news.

“You’re sure this brat is mine?” He demands and the woman clutches her clipboard to her chest with a squeak.

“Y-Yes sir the tests were very conclusive and ah... then there’s… well” She trails of hesitantly and Accalia pulls herself upright with a roll of her eyes.

“Oi speak up girl the Boss isn’t found of mice.” Sauntering over to the woman she plucks the board from her hands and smirks with a predatory gleam “I on the other hand find them rather tasty snacks.“ The nurse squeaks again and goes pale which makes the Rain grin sharp teeth bared for the kill only to suddenly duck and twist away with a swish of long hair as the glass he threw smashed against the wall.

“Oii what the fu-“she cuts of the curse as she dodges another projectile.

“I have no interest in watching you flirt Bitch so save it and hand me those damn papers.”

It’s his Rain snarling this time as she stalks over and all but shoves the papers into his hands. Taking them Ricardo begins to flip through the report taking in the damning test that proves he has in fact sired a child, god fucking damn it. He could give the child away but if the brat has Vongola blood that’s just asking for trouble.

“Where is the boy being held?” The nurse thankfully doesn’t squeak this time but her voice is still hesitant as she answers.

“H-he is being k- kept in the medical wing. Room 13.” Ricardo doesn’t waste any more time striding from the room without a sound. People all but jump out of his way as he goes but that’s nothing new, neither is the quick sound of footsteps behind him as Accalia steps into place to his right.

They reach the medical wing of the mansion quickly and Ricardo still isn’t sure what he’s going to do with the kid by the time he’s found himself in front of the door for room 13. Still he’s Ricardo Vongola he doesn’t hesitate so he just barks out “Bitch guard the fucking door” and marches into the room.

Dark hair and a fierce scowl meet him and he can understand what the nurse was trying to say because the boy sat on the white bed looks just like him.

“Who the fuck are you?” The brat demands and Ricardo snorts in reluctant amusement.

“You first Brat.” The boy looks like he wants to attack him but realizes that would be stupid so with a sour look he answers.

“Xanxus. Now who are you?”

 Ricardo has to admit he’s kind of impressed, the boy knows he’s vastly outmatched and in unknown territory but he’s still making demands and showing more guts than many hardened mafia men. Of course that could be ignorance so crossing his arms with a glare he answers.

“Ricardo Vongola.” The Brat, Xanxus, starts at that and his small body tenses but he doesn’t waver matching Ricardo’s glare with one of his own. Before he can help himself Ricardo realizes he’s made a choice about the brat and it’s not one he likes.

“You know how to use flames?” A nod is his only response and he growls in annoyance. “Then fucking show me brat before I get impatient.

With anger and reluctance Xanxus holds out one hand and a bright ball of flames comes immediately to life. Ricardo curses in multiple languages because those aren’t just Sky flames those are fucking Wrath flames and strong ones. Any hope of dissuading this stupid shitty fucking idea in his head goes up in smoke as he looks down at this miniature version of himself proudly holding up the most destructive flames in the mafia.

Storming over to the door he shoves it open and grabs his second by her collar, Accalia swears loudly as he pulls her into the room but stops suddenly as she sees Xanxus still holding his flames. “Holy mother of” she shouts as she stares at the brat “why did they even do a damn test?”

“Shut up scum.” He snaps “I didn’t call you in here to fucking gawk. Get a room ready in the officers’ quarters.” The Rain’s eyebrows rise at that.

“You’re keeping him?”

Xanxus bristles at that and the Wrath flames disappear as he exclaims “You can’t do that.”

“What you want to go back onto the fucking streets brat?” The kid doesn’t answer. “Look whether I like it or not you’re my son and that makes you Vongola. That means you’re staying here and we are going to see what you can do with those flames of yours.” Xanxus clearly doesn’t know how to respond to that so with one more instruction for Accalia to get the brat some actual cloths he strides back out of the room wondering what the fuck he’s getting himself in for.

 

 

He’s nearly forgotten his moment of stupidity when he walks into the communal room of the officers’ quarters 5 hours later to look for more alcohol (or at the very least caffeine) to get him through the actual fucking mountains of paperwork on his desk and finds the Brat in a staring contest with his Lighting guardian. Xanxus, the little shit, has gone and sat himself down in Ricardo’s large chair and is glaring at Kren like the large man is mud beneath his shoe while his Lighting doesn’t seem to know what to make of the mini version of his boss. 

He observes the scene for a minuet in amusement before remembering why he was here. The kid Kren’s taken on as an apprentice is lingering behind the older Lightning so he snaps his fingers and barks out.

“You Lightning-Brat I want a full bottle of Tequila in here now!” The teen jolts and spins before hurriedly bowing and responding.

“Yes Lord Ricardo Sir.”

“Boss!” His Lightning has noticed him now and is also bowing deeply “I found this intruder but he will not explain who he is.”

“I don’t need to answer to trash!” Xanxus snaps and Ricardo rolls his eyes.

“Shut the fuck up Brat and get out of my chair.” The boy holds his gaze furiously for several seconds before backing down and sliding from the large chair.

“Boss?”

Ricardo ignores the question and stalks over to his chair. Kren’s kid runs back in as he sits down with a bottle and an already full glass, good the brats properly trained at least. Now with his needed alcohol he turns his focus back to the idiots in front of him.

 “Brat this is my Lighting guardian so don’t try to fight him I don’t need that fucking hassle.” Xanxus scowls but nods before throwing himself into a smaller chair on the other side of the room.

“Scum this is my son Xanxus he will be living here for now.” His Lightning goes slightly pale at that and immediately starts his normal blustering.

“Your son! I am so sorry Boss I was unaware of this.” He waves of the flustered apologies with annoyance.

“Whatever just don’t fucking do it again.”

“Of course Boss, and my I offer my deepest congratulations on your new heir. If there is anything I can do…”

Ricardo blanks out the rest of what Kren says and pours himself a new glass. Really it’s a good fucking thing that he can ignore idiots because all his guardians are incapable of being quite for five fucking seconds. Kren isn’t even the most annoying, at worst the man’s more of an irritating fly buzzing around him like shit.

He gets serveral long moments of sort of peace as he enjoys his drink when there is a sudden surge of Sky from the other side of the room. He immediately tenses and snaps his gaze over to where Xanxus is sitting and looking at Kren’s kid in barely concealed alarm whilst the Lightning has a much more open look of shock.  

It doesn’t take much to work out what happened the feeling of Lighting and Sky Harmony is surrounding the two boys and Ricardo curses.

Sure he’d decided to take in Xanxus, since leaving strong Vongola blood wandering around for an enemy to get their filthy hands on would be beyond stupidity, but he hadn’t intended much involvement other than making sure he was adequately trained.

Dealing with a young and newly harmonized Sky was far more complicated than he had planned and it didn’t fucking help that he’d bonded to a member of the fucking Varia.

He wasn’t drunk enough for this shit.  

“Scum!” Kren had stopped his flattery to gape at the two brats but turns back to him immediately. “Throw them in a training room and lock it, anyone who goes in can patch themselves up.”

“Yes Boss.” He grabs his bottle and the glass and walks to the door

“And tell Abhilasha to check on them later when you visit him.”

“Boss?” He almost laughs in sadistic amusement at the confusion in his Lightning’s voice.

“Xanxus has Wrath flames.”

 He leaves his Lightning to deal with corralling the two troublesome little shits and makes for the sanctuary of his study. Of course his luck is fucking zero right now because Accalia is standing in front of the door with a new pile of paperwork in her hands. She spots him immediately and charges towards him with her normal level of grace.

“OI you fucking lazy-ass Boss what FUCK do you think you’re doing leaving me with this shit while you go drink yourself to death!”

He’s finished his glass so he feels no remorse as he chucks it at full force towards her face. She doesn’t even stop moving as she dodges the throw but Ricardo’s not even surprised and simply takes a swig straight from the bottle before shouting back. “Shut the fuck up Scum! The stupid fucking Brat _harmonized_ so I deserve every drink I can get!” That gets her to shut up for a moment and she stares at him in confusion.

“Brat? Wait you mean your kid? How the fuck did he manage to harmonize already?”  

“I don’t know Kren was talking.”

“So you weren’t paying attention got it.” The confusion has turned to a mild look of horror “this is going to cause so much more paperwork.”  

He chuckles at that and pushes past her to enter the peace of his study. “Stop being so fucking dramatic. I had Kren throw them both in a training room till they burn through most of the initial rush.”

His Rain follows him grabbing her own drink as she goes. “Well at least you have some sense.” She scoffs. “Did he at least bond to someone decent?”

Just for that remark Ricardo waits until she’s taken a drink before he says “Kren’s brat.” The coughing and spluttering that follows is immensely satisfying.

“No just, fuck no” she groans and Ricardo can only laugh as his weary second drains her drink and buries her head in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out a lot bigger than I was expecting but I love it. I also had to create a lot of new characters since we know nothing about Rica's actual guardians but I decided to take a leaf out of KHRs book and use Xanxus' guardians as inspiration.
> 
> I'll give a brief explanation of them in the chapter notes when they turn up but if you want more information feel free to pop over to my tumblr www.thegreattribbleempire.tumblr.com I'm happy to chat. 
> 
> First up in the new characters introduction is Accalia. As you can probably tell she's based on Squalo in personality and also uses the sword as a weapon. She has long blond colored hair rather than silver and is a bit slighter but has a similar face shape. Her name was taken from a list of names meaning wolf, in this case she-wolf. She does have a last name but it will be mentioned later so I wont mention it here. 
> 
> The second appearance is K. Kren Ricardo's Lighting. His name is based on Kraken and he is inspired by Levi who also gets an appearance in this fic. (This isn't common I'm saving the actual Varia for a sequel I've started.) I was thinking that he doesn't actually look that much like Levi with the exception of them both being big and having the mustache, goatee combo. The main similarity is their personalities and devotion to their bosses.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning when his Sun finally burst into his office. Ricardo had been expecting it since he told Kren to find the other man but that still didn’t mean he was happy when the brightly colored man arrived with a shriek of “Oh Rica-dear how could you!”

Ricardo groans and only his throbbing head stops him from shooting the flamboyant fucker. “What are you going on about now you fucking peacock.”

Abhi pouts dramatically “You had a child and didn’t tell me Rica. I had to find out when poor Kren arrived in medical that hurts!” Ricardo rolls his eyes and then has to muffle a groan. He hasn’t had a hangover in almost 10 years but apparently his ‘I’m a parent’ drinking binge was one step to far.

The Sun notices and hurries over with a clucking sound. He puts up a token protest but allows his Sun access with little more than an annoyed grunt. The aching feeling in his head quickly fades under the influence of the experienced medic and as soon as it has he shoves the Sun away.

 Abhi staggers but quickly recovers with the ease of someone who is far too used to having touchy assassins as patients and beams at Ricardo. “You’re welcome dear.”

“Get out.” He growls and to his satisfaction Abhi goes briefly still before smiling widely again and says

“I should get back to the party anyway.” Ricardo stiffens his intuition finally breaking through to his hangover free mind to inform him that something is seriously fucking wrong.

“What. Fucking. Party.”

“The welcome party for little Xanxus.”

Knowing his men a party could be either an excuse for mindless drinking (the most common), a somewhat normal gathering (uncommon) or a complete shit show that would end with so much paperwork he wouldn’t see his desk for a god damned week (the least common but only because he would personally use anyone responsible as training dummies.) 

You would think that if it was for a child his moronic guardian would make sure it was the middle one but somehow he didn’t trust his luck on that.

“He’s only just harmonized for the first time.” He points out.

“I know and since he takes after you he’s going to be possessive, oh don’t snarl dear it’s a compliment the little darling really is Quality, but that’s no reason for a lack of manners.” The Sun was doing a prefect imitation of a scolding mother and it was giving Ricardo flashbacks.

 He was just about to decide it wasn’t worth his effort and shove any resulting paperwork on to Accalia when Abhi added. “It was lucky Mae returned when he did so that he could watch the boy for me.”  

Ricardo is on his feet with Wrath coming to his call before the Sun has even fully finished speaking.

“You did what Scum!”

He storms out of the room without waiting for a reply mind conjuring up all sorts of horrifying images of what his _mentally questionable_ Storm and a volatile Bratty Wrath could do to his headquarters. He is not moving in with his cousin while they repair the base again!

From in front of him he hears the high distinctive sound of his storms laugh and Xanxus’ shout of trash and braces himself as he enters the private kitchen and stops. There’s no fire or bodies or any other kind of chaos that he’s grown use to over the years. Instead Xanxus is sat at the table in another of Ricardo’s large chairs with a very pink cake placed in front of him.

 Maelys is in the chair next to him blond hair even more disheveled than normal and held in place only by the silver circlet he wears. Despite the fact that you couldn’t even see most of his face the young Storm was clearly trying to glare Xanxus into submission.

“I am an Elite! A Lord! I order you to give me a piece!”

“It’s my cake Trash get your own!”

Maelys’ face pulls into a dark grin. “Give me some cake or I will gut you, you little street rat.”

Xanxus doesn’t move but the Lightning-Brat behind him does. “You can’t talk to Boss like that.”

“He’s not my Boss.” The Storm points out teeth bared as Xanxus turns to glare at his new guardian.

“Shut up Trash I don’t need you to speak for me.” Then he turns back to Maelys and with a proud glare says “Try it.”

Maelys doesn’t move face still fixed in its creepy smile but there is a clear hesitance and Ricardo rolls his eyes as his anger bleeds into annoyance. His Storm is a fucking child that lost an argument over _cake_ with an actual 9 year old.

“Scum.”

Maelys twitches as he realizes his audience but maintains his wide smile as he turns to Ricardo. “Boss I didn’t realize you had a child.”

Ricardo grunts “Neither did I.” Before turning to his son with an impatient scowl “stop antagonizing my guardians Brat and stay out of my chair.”

“You’re not using it!” Comes the annoyed protest and he is about to go over there and turf the little shit out when his Sun arrives with a tired looking she-wolf trailing behind. 

“Now what all this arguing for? This is meant to be a celebration” The bubbly man pushes through the doorway and immediately starts pulling plates of food from the fridge. Soon the table is full of so much food that Ricardo wonders whether his Sun stayed up all night to prepare this.

“What the fuck is all this Scum.”

“A Party!” His Sun says brightly whilst placing a large mug of coffee in Accalia’s hands as the woman slumps into a chair. Maelys is efficiently pacified with a large mug of something piled high with cream and flakes of chocolate as the Sun bustles around the table. “Kren is still out in medical and Ladon is on a mission and won’t be back till later.” Xanxus and the Lightning are handed similar drinks to his Storm although without as many toppings before his Sun swans over to him with another plain mug of coffee. “So it won’t be perfect but I’m sure we can make do.”

He looks down at the mug, then up at his Sun “No.” The other man pouts.  

“But Rica you don’t want to disappoint Xanxus do you.” He is just about to tell Abhi that he is not going to sit through some stupid party and he doesn’t care what anyone thinks about it when Xanxus speaks up.

“Let the old man leave I don’t care.” The Brat is trying to look dismissive from where he’s slouched in Ricardo’s chair but he’s still a child and unpracticed at hiding emotions. Ricardo looks at his son for a long moment mind spiraling to long lonely days and boring public parties and in a moment of decision scoffs.

“I’m not letting you keep that chair Brat.” He snaps marching over to the chair “so move it.”  Xanxus is so surprised that he doesn’t even grumble as he climbs down from the chair.

Sitting down Ricardo can also see surprise in the faces of his guardians but they aren’t saying anything and he’s even questioning himself so he lets it go and digs in to the food pretending he doesn’t feel curious red eyes on him.  

 

 

When he finally makes his way back to his office Ricardo finds he can’t settle. There’s energy burning under his skin that leaves him restless and his thoughts are a mess. He knows himself well enough to say that there’s no way in hell he’s getting anything done like this so he abandons the stack of papers and makes for the training rooms.

A side effect to having strong Storm flames along with his primary Sky is a frequent need to burn of his frustrations into something that won’t cause him anymore hassle. It’s something most Storms are taught to deal with and something he figured out himself when he was first learning to handle his Wrath.

The thought reminds him of the other Wrath in the building, his son who would have no idea how to handle the fury in his blood. He doesn’t get even a few steps out of the room before the idea is in his head.

He should ignore it but his resistance to stupidity has apparently fucked of and died somewhere and he’s turning and making for the bedrooms without even thinking.

Xanxus was placed in the currently empty Cloud officer’s room and the feel of the Brats untamed Sky is easy to sense even through the door. He shoves it opens with a bang and nods in approval when his son doesn’t startle but simply glares at the intrusion.  

 “Come on Brat.” He doesn’t wait for a response walking out before he ruins his reputation anymore. There’s the sound of little feet hurrying to catch up and Xanxus’s voice chimes in from behind him.

“Where are we going?” 

Ricardo doesn’t slow down to let the brat catch up, really he doesn’t he just doesn’t feel like talking to thin air. He looks down at the brat as he pulls alongside Ricardo and then dismissively looks away.

“Training. If you’re going to be involved in Vongola and Varia business we need to get you up to scratch.”

“I can fight.”

“To a Varia standard?” The Brat doesn’t answer so Ricardo counts the matter as decided and keeps walking. Apparently the kid is in a fucking chatty mood though because only a few minutes later he’s angrily asking.

“Why are you even bothering?”

Ricardo frown in confusion and stops to look down at his son. “What the fuck are you talking about Brat?”

Xanxus glares back up at him “You don’t need to train me yourself just like you didn’t want to stay at that stupid party Abh- the Sun threw! You didn’t want to take me anyway and keep handing me of to your fucking guardians so why don’t you just keep doing that? What do you want?”

The whole thing comes out in a long sprawling rant, the Brat’s clearly been sitting on this since he got here. The problem Ricardo realizes is that he had no fucking idea what to say.

His son isn’t an idiot. You don’t survive on the streets unless you can read people and besides there’s no point in lying. But he’s been acting on instinct these past few days and aside from his reasons for taking Xanxus in the first place there isn’t any explanation for his behavior. Still he’s not letting the Brat know that.

“I took you in because you’re my son and Vongola. That means what you do is going to reflect on this family and I won’t have my son make this family look weak.” He crosses his arms as he continues his little speech. “You can be as suspicious as you like Brat but I’m the only other person in the mafia or any other damn place with flames like yours so I have to make sure you can fucking use them.”

Xanxus considers that for a moment and then asks bluntly “and the party? Why didn’t you just leave?”

“The fucker cooks well. Besides you must have encountered Abhi’s pouting by now and I have no desire to put up with that shit.” That’s apparently the right thing to say or at least not the wrong thing because his son pulls a face at the thought and asks.

“How do you put up with them?”

Ricardo laughs and goes back to walking as he answers. “Booze, Lots of it.” He glances down. “They’re my guardians Brat that means they’re _mine_ faults and all, if I couldn’t stand them they wouldn’t be mine. You’ll figure that out as you find more guardians of your own.”

A grunt is his only response but the Brat’s thinking about what he said and probably thinking about his new Lightning as well. Accalia was his first guardian with the two of them having known each other since their teens, an arranged marriage that was never going to happen. But Kren came to him soon after looking for a purpose and as frustrating as the man is he’s loyal and strong. If the mini-me is anything like that then Xanxus made a decent choice.

There’s a large training room free so he doesn’t have to bother tossing any of the minions out. The practice areas come in a few layouts and this particular room is a wide echoing space heavily reinforced against flame use and well equipped with more weapons than most people would see in their life.

Not that the last part normally matters to Ricardo who has always declined even gloves like his cousins when fighting. However today he isn’t fighting for himself so he directs them both over to the racks and turns to his son. 

“Right Brat pick out any you have experience with and we’ll start there.” As he had expected Xanxus mostly picks out a selection of knifes and small weapons that a street kid would be able to get their hands on easily enough. However the boy also stops before the guns with a curious expression.

“Have you ever shot one of those before Brat?”

“No.” His son responds.

“Then leave it and we’ll move onto those later. Now get over here and show me what you can do.”

The Brat pulls himself away and joins him in the middle of the room. Father and son settle into battle stances and Ricardo can observe a familiar eager smirk creeping onto the face of the Brat and feels a strange kind of joy bubbling beneath his chest at the sight small but there. Another thing for him to figure out later he decides but for now he has his son to train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter and two more guardians. 
> 
> First up we have Abhilasha mentioned in the previous chapter. The name is apparently an Indian girls name meaning desire. I knew the meaning when I picked it but not that it was actually a name so that was a good bit of chance. 
> 
> Abhi is based on Luss so he is obviously very brightly colored with dyed hair and enjoys mothering the other members of the proto-varia. He practices martial arts but I haven't actually picked a style for him yet so if you have any recommendations I'm interested. 
> 
> After that we have Maelys (pronounced may lees). This name is actually a reference so let me know if you get it. Asides from the reference it sounds a bit like malice which I thought worked. 
> 
> Appearance wise he's a lot like Bel in that he's skinny and has messy bond hair that covers his eyes. And that smile. However I picture his hair as being a lot longer, enough that you could put it in a bun. He is the only son of a Lord that died in suspicious circumstances and is technically rich but also a total cheapskate. He's also a fair bit older than Bel in relation to his Sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Xanxus turns out to be a quick learner taking to fighting with natural skill and he soon manages to get the Brat up to an acceptable level with all the weapons he picked out as well as with hand to hand.

He was right to think the Brat had only the most basic understanding of flames and teaching the brat how to use them subtly or with any kind of finer skill will take far longer but that’s something Ricardo expected. After all most people struggle to use their flames to their full potential without a conductor of some kind, that’s the whole reason finding your chosen weapon is so important.

 Ricardo is something of an anomaly due to how he can focus his flames and manipulate them finely without any assistance. Even Giotto can’t do that and it’s something Ricardo takes a vicious pleasure in.

 Xanxus can call up his Wrath flames easily enough but seems naturally more inclined to large displays of power. Sure it’s satisfying to watch his kid reduce reinforced walls to rubble but for fighting it has its limits. So finding Xanxus a weapon that will give him some precision is soon made a key point of their training sessions.

It’s a few weeks after they started training together and Ricardo has just told his son to go pick out some new weapons to try his hand at when the door opens. Ricardo turns ready to send a fireball at the idiot who should definitely know better than to disturb him and sees the familiar pastel colored head of his Mist.

“What the fuck are you doing here Scum?”

Ladon ignores his glare and shrugs “The spoiled little lordling was saying you had a son, so I came to see for myself.”  The illusionist studies Xanxus as the Brat sorts through the armory. “Well he certainly does look like you. That poor kid.” 

Ricardo rolls his eyes more than used to Ladon’s poor attitude after all these years. “You’ve seen him. Now get out before I take your fucking head off Scum.”

“I would but I still need to give my report.”

“Give it to the Bitch I’m busy.”

“Can’t. The loudmouth captain’s gone to ‘ride a horse’.” Ladon explained using their fingers to emphasize the poor excuse for innuendo. Ricardo feels the need to hit something rising as it often does when sorting out his guardians issues.

“Then put it on my desk or save it till later you moron.”

The Mist attempts a pout blue eyes widening but it falls pathetically flat. Ricardo is just about to chuck the shithead back out the door when Xanxus walks back up to them. 

“Who’s this?” The brat must be in a good mood since he didn’t start swearing however Ricardo most definitely isn’t so he responds.

“This is my brainless shit of a Mist guardian.”

“Ahh Boss you’re so kind. Truly a paragon of virtue.” Ladon smiles blandly and leans down to pat Xanxus on the head “and I’m sure you’re just as sweet as your Papa.” Xanxus scowls and promptly punches Ladon in the gut.

 His Mist reals back with a grunt but quickly straightens up and rubs stomach with a frown. “Well that answers that question. You have quite the vicious little brat Boss.”

Ricardo just snorts at that but his lips twitch in the smallest suggestion of a smile. “Don’t act like you didn’t expect that I don’t hire complete idiots. Now.” He smirks and readies a small flame in his palm. “Unless you have something that’s actually important _get out_.”

“What defines important?”

He growls and the flame in his hand increases. Ladon quickly backs up with their hands up in front of their face. “Ok ok I’ll leave you to your father son bonding time don’t worry about the mission Boss it was a walk over, nothing you need to bother with.” They’ve almost reached the door and ease it open backing through without turning as though Ricardo was a deadly animal. He isn’t really that pissed off but it’s about the principle. If his guardians (especially Ladon and Maelys) think they can act up without risk of punishment they will. Best to stamp out any trouble early with a healthy dose of fear.

“Oh.” He looks up to see Ladon’s head sticking back into the room “Actually I should probably tell you that your cousin will be calling later about the summer ball. Should I tell him you are busy?”  

The door slams shut just as the flames collide with the space his Mists head was occupying leaving Ricardo and Xanxus standing in silence.

Ricardo only barely holds back on cursing in every language he knows. He forgot the god damned fucking Ball!

Every year Giotto pulls out all the stops in an effort to convince the Scum of the mafia, people not even worth licking the Vongola’s boots, of his naïve ideas of cooperation like they aren’t going to go straight back to killing each other in a week. Giotto’s not a bad leader but Ricardo tries to keep his contact with his cousin to a minimum because he is in one word infuriating. But he can’t afford to miss the Ball.

“What the fuck is wrong with him?” He glances down at his son who is staring at the closed door with a look of derision his tone half curious and half annoyed.

“Mentally or physically? Because I’ve no fucking clue about either.” Ricardo lowers his hand and turns to address the brat. “Ladon’s an annoying little shit on the best of days but he’s good at what he does.”

Xanxus looks like he’s doubting that idea which is a pretty standard reaction. Most of his other guardians scream predator even if they don’t try and next to them Ladon can seem an odd choice.

“Forget the idiot let’s see what you picked out?” He demands and walks over to the bench were a new range of weaponry has been laid out. Somehow he’s not surprised to see some of the guns Xanxus was looking at before are among the list. Well it’s not a bad choice for adding finesse and if the Brat is gravitating towards them then that’s a decent place to start.

Picking up a pair he starts explaining the mechanics of shooting to his son and tries to ignore the all the future headaches titled Giotto. When Xanxus hits the target for the first time and grins up at him in satisfaction he finds that it’s an easy thing to do.

 

 

“Rica how lovely to hear from you.” Giotto exclaims cheerfully once Ricardo finally picks up the phone almost immediately wishing he hadn’t.

“You called me.”

“You know what I mean. I’ve hardly heard from you recently” Rolling his eyes Ricardo throws himself into a chair and gesture to a passing minion for a drink. If he has to deal with his cousin he deserves a drink.

“You wanted to talk about the ball?” He asks in the hope that Giotto will cut the pleasantries and get to the point.

“Ah yes. You are attending of course but will you be bringing any of your men? G wanted to know before he finalizes security.” Meaning that over protective Storm wanted to know how much to put down for damages but had too much sense to ask directly. It was no news to anyone that the Vongola Storm didn’t exactly like any of Ricardo’s guardians. He’d never figured out why, mostly because he didn’t care.

“Accalia will be coming but the others are busy. Any other questions or can I go do something important?”

“Signor Adorno was wondering if you would be joining our meeting before the ball he-“

“No.” There was only one thing that rat-faced bastard would want to talk with him about considering the way he all but threw his eldest daughter at him last time they met. The man did not get the fact that Ricardo had no fucking interest in a wife or any kind of relationship, either that or he was deluded enough to think that his average looking daughters were tempting enough to change his mind.

“Rica.” A sigh. “You don’t have to say yes to his proposals but maybe you could just meet with him?”

“So I can listen to that Scum prattle on about the joy of marriage and how I need a fucking heir?” Ricardo stopped as a sudden realization hit him and a sharp smirk creeped across his lips. “Fine.”

He could all but hear his cousin’s shock. “You will?”

“Yes Giotto I will. Now if there’s anything else send it to the she-wolf I’ve got work to do.” He cuts the call before Giotto can say anything else and throws the phone at said she-wolf as she enters the room. It doesn’t hit but he wasn’t expecting it to and he just drains his glass as she glares and puts the phone back in its place.

“Oi what the hell! Glasses are one thing but we fucking need those.” He ignores her and pores another drink, as expected his Rain growls and snaps. “Damnit Boss what’s got you in such a fucking snit?”

He rolls the glass in his hand for a long moment before answering. “Giotto called about the Summer Ball.”

“Fuck.” Accalia mutters and crosses her arms. “That stupid pageant again.”

“Adorno also wants to talk with me. One guess what it’s about.” That gets a snort of disdain out of her and his second slinks down onto a seat opposite with a nod.

“Ok that’s a good reason. Those idiots never learn do they?”

“They will this time.” He says softly smirk coming back onto his lips. “How much longer till the Brat’s paperwork is processed?”

He can see Accalia thinking about that comment even as she answers. “Not long, a few more days at most, why- you’re going to take the Brat?!” She springs to her feet in shock as the realization hits her and Ricardo tips back his head and laughs.

“They can’t say I need to marry for an heir if I already have one.”  His second stares at him for a moment and then laughs loud and rough. Sitting back down in her seat she asks. 

“Will he be ready for an event like that?”

“We have time.” Ricardo answers with a shrug. “The boys a quick learner.”

He takes a long drink mind full of thoughts about the shock on the faces of his cousin and the noble Scum. He nearly coughs on it when out of nowhere his Rain says. “You really care for him.”

“What the FUCK are you on about Bitch?!” Accalia just grins at that smug and knowing.

“Xanxus. You. Care. For. Him.” She spells it out slowly as though explaining it to an idiot and Ricardo snarls as the glass in his hand begins to crack.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You willingly give up time to train him without complaining, let him mouth of at you and now you’re all but boasting about his achievements.” She leans forward eyes gleaming like they only do when she temps death. “Abhi even swears he saw you smiling.”

“Abhi is a blind fool.”

A shrug as his Rain stands flipping her hair over one shoulder “Well his vision isn’t 20/20 but he certainly isn’t a fool. Admit it Boss, you like being a dad.”

 The thrown glass was almost mandatory as was the next and the one after that. Accalia dodged them all with a barking laugh as she ran from the room leaving Ricardo standing there chest heaving and feeling like he’d just lost that argument.

He sits back in the chair he’d just sprung from and grabs the surviving bottle to take a long swig.

What was going on with his life? First he ends up saddled with a little Brat of a son and now he’s being accused of getting soft over the boy. Sure that’s not what the Bitch said but it’s what others will say once they find out because god fucking damn it all she’s right. He’s been acting different around the Brat and pretending otherwise so that he can ignore the consequences.

When did Ricardo Vongola become an idiot? The same time he became a father apparently.

 The real question is what he does about it. He could always go back to his original plan and hand the Brat of to a minion to train into a suitable member of the Vongola. But that thought sits hard in his chest and he just thinks of their earlier training and the boy’s face that short time ago at the Sun’s party and realizes. No, he can’t do that.

Just like with his guardians this boy has worked his way into into his chest and become HIS and Ricardo does not and will never let go of what is his.

He finishes the bottle in one go and strides from the room now settled and determined. There’s a lot still to do if he plans to announce the Brat as his heir after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Final Guardian for now is Ladon. I will give Ricardo a Cloud later but not in this fic so this is the last of the direct OCs for now. 
> 
> I was torn whether to use Mammon or Fran as the main basis of Ricardo's new mist (since his canon one was Daemon Spade) but eventually decided on Fran for comedy value and because Mammon and the Acrobaleno will feature in this verse. 
> 
> Ladon's name comes from that of a mythological serpent which was an early reference to Mammon's other name as Viper. They looks like Fran except taller and with pastel blue hair and eyes. I decided against a frog hood but Ladon does normally wear a dark blue hat since they couldn't be completely without headgear. 
> 
> You probably noticed I'm also using they/them pronouns. That's another thing I took from Mammon's characterization since their gender is very unclear in the show/manga. 
> 
> Edit: Yes the ride a horse comment does reference the Cavallone. Prima Cavallone also known as Dani who is another OC I created for this verse. She is in the next chapter but only briefly so I thought I could mention it.


	4. Chapter 4

 

The annual Vongola ball is as lavish as always with the elite of the Mafia swanning around inside the main ballroom with glee boasting about successes and eyeing up potential weaknesses. After being brought up amongst it all Ricardo isn’t fazed but Xanxus standing stiffly by his side is staring in barely contained awe.

It’s a small and understandable slip. After all the Varia’s mansion is luxurious but it’s nothing compared to the full display of Vongola strength and wealth present here. Still the Brat needs to look like he was born to stand in this place more so than any of these useless rats so he subtly raps the boys shoulder as they approach the entrance and reminds him. “Enough.”

He gets an annoyed, sullen look in response before the Brat does as he was told and stands tall mimicking Ricardo’s severe and disdainful expression. Accalia chuckles not so subtly from his other side.

For that he decides not to tip her off to the approach of one of her more persistent suitor’s and enjoys her growl of frustration as the prick calls out to her. “Miss Requin, over here.”

“Remember Bitch no killing until after the party.” He whispers with a smirk. 

She meets his eyes with a dark glare. “Then I’ll just have to settle for maiming.”  She storms of into the crowd with the young idiot fumbling as he tries to go after her. Ricardo trips him. It’s petty but still fun especially when the cursing man sees who he fell over and goes white in fear before running out of sight.

“Why was that man after Cali?” Xanxus asks from besides him after he’s stopped laughing at the moron.

“Because of the same reason that Signor Adorno wants me to marry one of his dull little daughters. The Mafia is full of old fashioned assholes.”  He spots his cousin besides the main staircase talking with the godforsaken maggot in question and chuckles. “That is why we are going to fuck with them.”

Xanxus looks eager at that idea and Ricardo can’t blame him because he probably looks the same. Taking a moment to restore his superior demeanor he strides over to Giotto. G notices him first and subtly nudges his boss who turns to great Ricardo with a smile.

“Cousin it’s great to see you again. You remember Signor Adorno.”

“Don Vongola.” He responds impassively “I’m going to have to cut this short, my Rain is seconds away from skinning the young Florette brat.”

“What!” Exclaimed the portly Adorno. “But what about our meeting?”

“It’s a shame but I’ll have to miss it. Unless you want a new wall hanging?” The fool doesn’t know how to respond that but the more experienced listeners do. Before Giotto can even turn to him G is pulling out his phone.

“I’ll contact Ugetsu.” Well that should calm his rain down somewhat. She’d still be pissed at him but like he fucking cared she was pissed at him every other day. 

“Good, thank you G.” his cousin answered and turned calming smiles on him and the other Don. “Now if there are no more problems maybe we can move this to another room?” Adorno nodded eagerly and Ricardo smirked gesturing for Xanxus to approach.

“Of course, but first let me introduce to you my son Xanxus.”

Their expressions were everything he had imagined and more, perfect pictures of shock and disbelief as they took in his son dressed in a smaller version of the formal Varia uniform he was wearing and scowling like everyone present had personally insulted him. 

“Your Son?” Giotto regained his voice first looking between Ricardo and his son like he couldn’t believe his eyes. “I had no idea you had a child Ricardo.”

“I only recently took custody of him.” Ricardo answered matter of factly although he doubted that he was successful in keeping all of the amusement out of his voice. “The paperwork should have been sent to you yesterday” just when they would be overwhelmed with organizing this farce to be precise “and I thought this would be the best time to introduce him officially as my heir.”  

“You’re naming your bastard as heir to the Varia!” exclaimed Adorno looking completely scandalized.

Ricardo openly rolled his eyes and snorted dismissively. “Firstly the Varia promotes based on skill. If my son is good enough he may take the Varia or he may not I don’t care. Secondly” he turned his full focus on the little fuck who looked like he was starting to realize his mistake “I’m making my son my heir wasn’t it you who kept talking about creating a strong foundation for the future?”

He was enjoying the way the diminutive shit spluttered for a response when his cousin interrupted.

“Quite right and I’m sure uh Xanxus?” He paused briefly for confirmation “Xanxus will be a wonderful addition to the Vongola however maybe we should get on with the meeting? Xanxus can spend some time with Tsuna and my guardian’s children upstairs.” He gave a charming smile to Xanxus who looked just as irritated as Ricardo would have expected. “I’m sure he’d prefer being with other children.”

Ricardo is about to tell his cousin just how much of a bad idea that is when Xanxus speaks up. “Sure.” He looks at the Brat with raised eyebrows, he would have thought Xanxus would hate being placed with children but the Brat seems confident with his decision so Ricardo lets it go and nods in agreement at Giotto. He allows himself to be guided to a secure side room as Xanxus is taken in the opposite direction, he thinks he should probably be worried about whatever it is his son’s planning but he doesn’t really care.

Adorno spends most of the meeting being catty and trying to mess them around like he actually has a fucking power. The shitty piece of leftover skin and fat is also still bold enough to suggest a marriage for alliance purposes and if Ricardo had been running the Vongola he would have declared war of the moron hours ago. However Giotto wants a peaceful settlement so they spend several hours going round in circles until Adorno finally gives up and agrees to pledge the needed resources.

Ricardo gets to his feet quickly intending to find the quickest path to the bar and pretend this never happened but Adorno has the self-preservation of a lemming because he stops him before then to try and worm an introduction for his daughters.

Ricardo is about to cut loose and tell the pudgy fuck where to go when a bang echoes from the direction of the gardens.

There are a couple of shouts but this is a mafia event so there is little panic as people look around for the cause. Giotto instantly pulls himself up straight eyes going briefly orange as he begins directing people.

Ricardo pushes through the crowd calling up his flames and reaching out. It’s hard with so many different flame actives around him but he can’t sense anything out of place, what he can sense is a wild blaze of Wrath and he smirks.

He spots the Bitch across the room standing close to the Cavallone Donna and signals that he has it handled. She relaxes instantly and signs understanding and readiness back to him.

As he reaches the door to the garden Giotto catches up to him “This is not an attack.”

“No.”

“You know who it is.”

“Yes.” He gets an unimpressed look from his cousin but ignores it and steps outside. As expected there is a familiar group of children standing beside the remains of a fountain that’s now spilling water across the ground and turning into a muddy mess.

He wonders briefly which of them was responsible for that but dismisses it. 

The interesting part of the picture is that they all appear to be stuck to the ground with the exception of the creepy twins who are a short distance from the main group.

“Don’t worry they won’t be going anywhere.”  

The voice is unexpected but familiar and he and his cousin both turn to see a hooded figure sat in a chair a few feet away.

“Mammon, this is your doing?” Ricardo says gesturing to the mess and the struggling children. The illusionist doesn’t move or give much away but nods slightly.

“It’s Viper at the moment. I didn’t see what happened but I stopped them before they could run, you owe me for that.” Ricardo snorts in amusement and Giotto steps forward.

“I’ll pay for it.”

“Very well I’ll send the bill to your Storm.” Viper stands and turns to look at him. “The red eyed one is your son Ricardo?”

“Yes.” He answers warily since the Mist doesn’t take an interest in things that won’t benefit them. “Why?”

“He’s strong.” The illusionist responds before adding softly. “If I didn’t have Luce.” The words are left deliberately open but the answer is plain as crystal as the illusionist shrugs and adds. “You should keep an eye on him.” Apparently there is nothing else to say because Viper simply turns and leaves stopping only briefly to speak with one of the other Arcobaleno just inside the doorway.  

He doesn’t try to call the purple robbed mystic back, he’d just be fined and receive nothing in response and the meaning was pretty clear. Ricardo shelves the thought that someone as strong as an Acrobaleno is taking an interest in his Brat and instead strides across the grass to the still struggling group and grabs Xanxus by the collar.

 The Brat is cursing up a storm but a firm shake and a sharp “shut the fuck up Brat” he shuts up and glares at him.

“Don’t curse around the children!” Snaps G as he arrives at the scene and drags his own son out of the muddy mess. Ricardo valiantly doesn’t point out all the many swear words that G’s own spawn is shouting and just raises his eyebrow. The Storm goes as red as his hair and quickly puts a hand over the brats mouth and snatches away the dynamite the kid was reaching for.

By now the rest of his cousin’s guardians have arrived and are separating the children from the mess. All of them that is except Spade, the creepy fucker is standing with his children a few feet away and seems amused by the chaos.

Once before he found Ladon Ricardo had tried to steal the Mist from Giotto, their world views had seemed similar enough but the whole thing had turned into one giant fucking mess. Now Ricardo is firmly of the opinion that he dodged a bullet with that one

Ignoring the almost mistakes of his past he turns to look at the grumpy mistake of his present. The Brat is stubbornly glaring at anyone who comes close with his arms crossed and he can tell that the kid is still close to the edge.

With that in mind Ricardo turns to his cousin and snaps “I’m going to take the Brat back to the manor.”

“We need to find out what happened.” Protests G from where he is still trying to pull explosives away from his son.

“Then find out.” He answers dismissively. “I’ll deal with Xanxus myself.” His cousin doesn’t protest so Ricardo gestures to the Brat to follow him and marches back to the entrance.

Accalia joins them halfway through the ballroom but takes one look at him and Xanxus and for once shuts her mouth. Only up until they’re on their own of course and then she is loudly demanding to know what the hell happened.

“The Brat got into some kind of fight with the idiots kids and they wrecked part of the garden.” He explains. “The Brat will have to tell us why and what the fuck he thought he was doing?” He lets the last part come out in a deep growl and the kid shift uneasily next to him.

“They were being annoying.”

“That’s not a reason to destroy a fountain.”

“That wasn’t me.” The boy protests. “That was the white haired Trash.”

“You still got into a brawl _in public_ with the Heir to the damn family and his guardians.” He responds crossing his arms. The boy glares back at his eyes shining and teeth bared.

 “You were the one saying we should fuck with them.”

“In a way that makes us look better.” He snaps. “That does not make you look better than that Scum.”

 “What does it fucking matter? Why should I care what those Trash think?” Xanxus shouts. Ricardo can feel his tenuous control of his temper slipping through his fingers and is about to respond in kind when a surge of Rain pulses through him. It’s not very much but enough to take the edge of his temper. He still glares at Accalia with a look that promises retribution, she just grins back teeth showing and walks away.

Looking down at his son with a slightly clearer head he huffs out a sigh. “It matters Brat.” He says at length. “You’re my Son. You’re better than all of those fucking scum but unless you prove that they aren’t going to recognize you.” He stops lost for words to explain the complexities of the upper class to a boy who not long ago lived on the streets.

Some of what he said seems to be getting through though because Xanxus isn’t radiating anger instead the boy looks thoughtful.

“Will you show me how?” It’s strangely vulnerable and said in a voice quieter than normal.

“Of course Brat.” Is his only response and part of him want to hit himself for how soppy he’s behaving, he tells that part to fuck of.

“Oi are you done yet?!” His Rain shouts from besides the car. He tells her to fuck off as well and then turns to his son.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here already.” The Brat nods and they make their way over to the large car. As his son climbs inside he hears Accalia say.

“You make a decent dad.”

Her head makes a satisfying sound as it hits the metal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this part. As I mentioned there is plans for more but I have a couple of other things to work on as well so it might take a bit of time. I loved writing this though and creating Ricardo's guardians was fun. 
> 
> If anyone want to ask about anything or just tell me what you thought please leave a comment or send me an ask on my tumblr.


End file.
